A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of third brake lights, more specifically, an accessory for placement against an inner surface of a rear window of an antique, vintage, or classic car, which acts as a third brake light, and resembling the front end of the respective car.
Vintage cars, classic cars, antique cars are all collector's items that can fetch large prices when kept in cherry condition. The range of these cars collectively is quite significant when you take into consideration the various styles and models of cars that have evolved over the last 80 to 90 years.
Vintage, classic, and antique cars are important to preserve the history of the automobile, and can be seen on the open road. A vintage car is commonly known as a vehicle that was that was produced between 20 and 40 years. Moreover, an antique car is commonly defined as a car that was manufactured over 45 years ago. For reasons of simplicity, the term classic car will be used hereinafter to include antique and vintage cars as well.
A small problem with actually driving classic cars on the open road is the lack of safety features that are a requirement of a newly produced vehicle of today. Of the multitude of standardized features of a newly produced vehicle of today is the inclusion of a third brake light. Since 1986, the third brake light is a required feature of a newly produced vehicle.
Since a typical classic car does not have a third brake light, a collector may want to install one in order to make the classic car more visible to motorists traveling behind the classic car. The only drawback to installing a third brake light onto a classic car is that the third brake light may detract from the overall appearance and authenticity of the respective car.
The device of the present application seeks to address the need of outfitting a classic car with a third brake light by introducing the third brake light in a housing that resembles a front end or grille of a respective classic car.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a third brake light that is an accessory for use against an inner surface of a rear window of a classic car; wherein the accessory resembles a front end or grille of a classic car, and is optionally used within the respective classic car so as to provide an ornamental effect to said classic car; wherein the third brake light includes wiring that connects with the existing brake lights of the classic car, and which illuminates the third brake light of the accessory upon depression of the brake pedal by the driver; wherein the accessory may optionally include turn lights that function in conjunction with the turn lights of the classic car.
The Walton Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,073) discloses a vehicle with front and side mounted brake and running turn signal lights. However, the lights are integrated into the construction of the respective vehicle, and are not a part of an accessory that is placed inside of an existing vehicle, and used as an accessory resembling the front end of a classic car.
The Hamashige Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,974) discloses a driver's communication signal that visually indicates whether the vehicle is accelerating, braking, or turning. However, the communication signal is not an accessory that is placed against an inner surface of a rear window, and which resembles the front end or grille off of a classic car.
The Kang Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,661) illustrates an ornamental design for a combined auxiliary vehicle brake signal light and turn signal. The signal light and turn signal does not resemble the front end or grille of a classic car.
The Monck et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,162) discloses a multi-directional clustered signal light system for a motor vehicle that is incorporated on opposing sides of a vehicle's front and rear bumpers. Again, the system is used on opposing sides of a front and rear bumper, and is not an accessory placed against an inner surface of a rear window. Moreover, the system does not give the appearance of a front end or grille of a classic car.
The Francis Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,706) discloses an automotive vehicle alert system for indicating changes in vehicle operation mode. However, the automotive vehicle alert system does not resemble the front end or grille off of a classic car, and is not placed against an inner surface of a rear window to act as a 3rd brake light for a classic car.
The Willaredt Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,768) discloses auxiliary signal lights for a vehicle. Again, the signal lights do not have the appearance of a front end or grille off of a classic car, and acts as a third brake light by being placed against an inner surface of a rear window of a vehicle.
The Duerkob Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,808) discloses an eye level rear mounted light for turn and stop signal for motor vehicles. Again, the light is not an accessory that resembles the front end or grille off of a classic car, and which is placed against an inner surface of a rear window to provide a third brake light and/or turn signal accessory for use with a respective classic car.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a third brake light that is an accessory for use against an inner surface of a rear window of a classic car; wherein the accessory resembles a front end or grille of a classic car, and is optionally used within the respective classic car so as to provide an ornamental effect to said classic car; wherein the third brake light includes wiring that connects with the existing brake lights of the classic car, and which illuminates the third brake light of the accessory upon depression of the brake pedal by the driver; wherein the accessory may optionally include turn lights that function in conjunction with the turn lights of the classic car. In this regard, the third brake light accessory for use with a classic car departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.